Tal vez un hoy, pero un mañana?...
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Si tu tuvieras un amigo y fuera diferente que los demás, que pensarías?, acaso te dejarías llevar por superficialismos?, es un fic basado solo en la amistad, dedicado a todos los de Ff


Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei y eso!  
  
Espero y les agrade este fic, y perdonen si esta algo aburrido o tonto pero es que en un momento de inspiración lo empecé, pero esta ingrata me abandono a mi suerte y se escabullo sin importarle nada ;_; , y me dio un bloqueo T_T, así que espero y me haya que dado bien ^^U  
  
Este fic va dedicado a todos los autores / as y lectores / as de Ff, espero y no sean muy severos, trato de desbloquearme de este severo bloqueo mental que tengo T_T si alguien sabe como, por favor dígamelo ;_;  
  
Y sobretodo va dedicado a Cristi-chan (CieloCriss), ya que me ayudo a escoger que version poner, ya que tenia dos versiones diferentes de este fic y no sabía que poner, me era un dilema u_u arigato Cristi-chan! ^^  
  
Sin mas preámbulos me despido y los dejo con el fic, espero y les guste.  
  
Disfruten la funcion n_n  
  
  
Tal vez un hoy, pero un mañana?...  
  
'Han pasado ya un par de años desde que los conocí, la verdad es que jamás en la vida se los he dicho, pero... ellos son mis mejores amigos', pensaba un chico muy seriamente, mientras dibujaba algo en su libreta.  
  
Yamato estaba dibujando lo que seria futura mente el regalo para sus amigos, la verdad es que como no era muy expresivo, se los demostraría regalándoles aquel objeto aquel próximo día, aquel día de la amistad.  
  
  
En otro lugar conversaba un grupo de chicos en el parque.  
  
"No le encuentro el caso invitarlo, como siempre nos va a deprimir la fiesta", dijo un tanto molesto una joven de cabellos castaños largos.  
  
"Pero Yamato es nuestro amigo", agrego un joven pelirrojo un tanto molesto.  
  
"Eso lo sabemos, pero no lo es tanto mío, ya que solo no la pasamos peleando", repuso otro joven de cabellera alborotada.  
  
"Además es muy frió, nunca expresa lo que siente", dijo otra chica pero ella de cabello rojizo y corto.  
  
"Se que mi hermano es algo frío, pero no por que sea diferente a nosotros y no puede expresar bien sus sentimientos, esa no es razón para no invitarlo a la fiesta de San Valentín", agrego un joven de unos 9 años un tanto molesto por las incoherencias de sus compañeros.  
  
Todos agacharon la cabeza, realmente eso era cierto y se sentían culpables, Yamato era su amigo, pero el...el era muy inexpresivo, pocas veces demostraba lo que sentía o pensaba, y eso no a todos les agradaba.  
  
  
Ahora Yamato se dirigía hacia el parque, ya había pasado al lugar ah encargar los regalos para los demás, pronto seria San Valentín y debía tenerlos a tiempo, ya que solo faltaban 3 días para ese día.  
  
Yamato iba muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos, aun no sabía de que forma se los entregaría a los chicos.  
  
'Solo espero no verme muy cursi ese día', pensaba Yamato con una cara de sufrimiento.  
  
"Hola Yamato", saludo un pelirrojo, pero Yamato no le hizo caso, ya que iba muy ensimismado.  
  
"Oye Yamato, acaso no escuchaste que te saludaron?", interrogo muy enojado Taichi.  
  
"Uh?, Tai?, Izzi?, jejeje hola!", saludo el chico al salir de su trance, mientras que los demás aun seguían sorprendidos por la sonrisa que había dejado escapar Matt.  
  
"Seguros que ese es Yamato?", interrogo Jou muy sorprendido.  
  
Yamato ante el comentario se dio cuenta de lo que se referían sus amigos, se dio cuenta que en su cara posaba una sonrisa.  
  
"Que, hay algo malo en que alguien sonría?", respondió Yamato con las mejillas rojas, pero tratando de aparentar frialdad.  
  
'Tal vez emboce sonrisas, pero sigue siendo el mismo chico frió de antes', pensó enojada Mimi.  
  
"Y díganme que hacían por aquí?", interrogo Yamato para cambiar el tema.  
  
"Que uno no es libre de pasear?", respondió enojado Tai.  
  
"Oye yo pregunte bien, es solo que se me hace raro que estén tan lejos de su casa", agrego Matt tratando de guardar la calma.  
  
"Y eso que, tu que haces por aquí, acaso espiabas?", pregunto mas enojado, al ver que Yamato le estaba ganando.  
  
"Oye Tai, mi hermano vive en ese edificio", interrumpió TK mientras señalaba el edificio de enfrente del parque.  
  
Tai solo gruño para sus adentros, había perdido una discusión, pero un ruido de un teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
  
"Si?", contesto Yamato su celular.  
  
'Pero que presumido', pensó Tai viendo como el chico hablaba por teléfono.  
  
'Ja, un celular no es nada, que acaso por traerlo será mejor que nosotros?', pensó Mimi  
  
'Que quiere demostrar con ese celular?', pensó Sora  
  
'Esas cosas no sirven de nada', pensó Jou mientras desviaba la vista enojado.  
  
'Mmm, me gusta ese modelo, se parece al mío', pensó muy sonriente Izzi mientras observaba atento el celular.  
  
'Creo que otra vez papá no ira a la casa', pensó TK mientras sus ojos se entristecían.  
  
"Si, no te preocupes lo entiendo", se oyó decir a Yamato.  
  
"Y deje algo preparando en el horno, ya debería estar, así que por favor te encargo que vayas ya a la casa y lo saques", le pidió el sr. Ishida.  
  
"Esta bien", se despidió Yamato y se quedo mirando fijamente el celular.  
  
'Otra noche solo', pensó con tristeza y luego guardo el celular.  
  
"Chicos debo irme", se despidió fingiendo seriedad absoluta para que no se dieran cuenta que su vos se entrecortaba.  
  
'Si, pues ni quien quiera que te quedes, siquiera te invitamos', pensó Tai, "si no te preocupes, adiós", se despidió con una sonrisa.  
  
"Hermano..., puedo irme contigo?", interrogo el pequeño.  
  
"Uh?, pero pensé que irías a casa de Tai para jugar con Kari?", dijo Matt muy pensativo.  
  
'Algo que tu no sabes hacer, divertirte', respondió mentalmente Tai.  
  
"Eh, bueno si... pero ya me dio sueño", dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos.  
  
"Como quieras", respondió el mayor.  
  
Matt y TK se despidieron de todos y luego se fueron al apartamento de Matt, TK no quería que su hermano estuviera solo.  
  
"Oye hermano por que estas tan serio?", pregunto TK mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano, el cual preparaba la cena.  
  
"Lo que sucede es que....", susurro Matt tratando de hablar, "No olvídalo, no es nada, y dime quieres un chocolate?", repuso, tratando de cambiar el tema.  
  
"Si, esta bien", contesto TK con su habitual sonrisa, 'que te pasa hermano?', se interrogo en la mente mientras le miraba como preparaba la leche con chocolate.  
  
Después de la cena Matt llevo a acostar a TK y luego se fue a cambiar.  
  
'Por que estaban todos reunidos en el parque?, se me hizo raro, no recuerdo que hubiera un junta o algo así, pero bueno ahorita lo que debe de importarme es pensar como les entregare a cada quien sus regalos', pensaba muy frustradamente el rubio mientras se lavaba los dientes, no tenia ni la menor idea de como lo haría, pero el sonido del teléfono lo saco de su ensimismamiento.  
  
"Si?, casa de la familia Ishida", contesto Matt.  
  
"Bueno Yamato?", interrogo el joven al otro lado del auricular.  
  
"Si soy yo, que quieres Tai?", interrogo el joven que ya estaba algo cansado.  
  
"Lo que sucede es que quería invitarte a una fiesta que vamos a hacer todos en mi casa el 14, que dices vienes?", pregunto el chico de cabellos alborotados.  
  
"Uh?, el 14?", se interrogo para si mismo Matt.  
  
"Que tiene, o que acaso ya tienes planes?", dijo con muy mal humor Tai.  
  
"No, no es eso", contesto Matt subiendo su tono de voz.  
  
"Entonces?", volvió a preguntar Tai, pero ante la mirada de enojada de su hermana tuvo que resignarse, "No importa, dime que dices, vienes?", pregunto ya con voz calmada y fingiendo una leve sonrisita.  
  
"Bueno, esta bien, a que hora?", pregunto Matt.  
  
"A las 7:00 pm", respondió Tai.  
  
"Ok, nos vemos ahí", se despidió Matt y colgó el auricular.  
  
  
"Contenta?", refunfuño Tai.  
  
"Si", fue la única respuesta de Kari mientras que embozaba una enorme sonrisa.  
  
  
"Creo que será una buena oportunidad", susurro para si mismo Matt.  
  
"Una buena oportunidad para que?", se oyó pregunta a un pequeño chico desde el marco de la habitación.  
  
"Uh?, TK, pero que haces despierto?", le interrogo Matt mientras se caminaba hacia el.  
  
"Nada, es solo que sonó el teléfono y me despertó, pero ahora me iré a dormir", dijo muy sonriente TK y se fue a la cama.  
  
"Buenas noches", dijo Matt y apago el foco del cuarto y se fue a acostar en su cama.  
  
'Si será una buena oportunidad', pensó y una pequeña sonrisita se embozo en sus labios.  
  
Los demás días pasaron raídamente, mientras que todos no tenían mas que la fiesta en casa de Tai en su mente, bueno excepto Matt que cada día iba a ver como estaban quedando los presentes para sus amigos.  
  
  
Yamato ya había recogido los regalos, cada uno en sus respectivas cajitas y con un pequeño moño para adornarlas. Las había puesto delicadamente en una bolsa a cada una, sabía que si no podía decirlo con palabras lo diría con ese objeto y los demás entenderían el mensaje.  
  
Se volvió a mirar una vez mas en el espejo, tenia que estar presentable, luego volvió a agarrar la bolsa y se dirigió a casa de Yagami, donde seria la fiesta.  
  
'Espero no verme cursi', pensó el chico un tanto nervioso, "no, es ahora o nunca", se dijo para si mismo y entro al edificio con pasos firmes.  
  
Estaba a punto de tocar, cuando escucho como gritos en el apartamento.  
  
"No entiendo por que teníamos que invitarlo", grito un chico muy molesto  
  
"Vamos Tai, sabes bien que es nuestro amigo", agrego otra chica.  
  
"No se tu, pero para mi no es un amigo quien se la pasa peleando conmigo", respondió este mas enojado.  
  
"La verdad es que no entiendo por que nos dejamos convencer por Koushiro y TK, ellos también se parecen mucho a el", agrego otra joven también molesta.  
  
"Chicos sean racionales, es San Valentín", repuso un chico muy seriamente y algo nervioso.  
  
"Por eso mismo queríamos hacer de esta fiesta única, pero ahora con Yamato no podremos, ya que es demasiado frió e inexpresable", dijo ya exasperada Mimi.  
  
Al escuchar su nombre, Yamato sintió un dolor penetrante que le pasaba por todo el cuerpo. Toda esa discusión, todos la estaban pasando mal, solo por.. el, no por nadie mas.  
  
'Sabia que no debía aceptar la invitación, todo hubiera sido mejor para ello'", pensó con dolor el joven mientras trataba de aguantarse las lagrimas.  
  
Yamato agarro firmemente la bolsa donde llevaba los regalos, los deposito en una esquina de la puerta y se dio la media vuelta.  
  
"Hola Matt que bueno que acabas de llegar, así podremos entrar los dos", saludo con una gran sonrisa Koushiro.  
  
Matt solo mantuvo su mirada fría, no quería que se diera cuenta Izzi de que él sufría y sufría mucho, así que mantuvo su frialdad para luego contestarle.  
  
"La verdad es que se me olvido algo, así que me temo que entraras tu solo, lo siento, pero regresare en un rato", lo ultimo lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisita, aligerando su frialdad, ya que Izzi no tenia la culpa de nada.  
  
"Vaya que desgracia, bueno espero y no tardes", dijo el joven con una sonrisa al ver que Yamato había bajado la guardia y no se portaba tan frió.  
  
"Oye Izzi.....", empezó a titubear Matt y luego trago algo de saliva y tomo valor, "Feliz día de la amistad", dijo ya por fin Matt.  
  
"Uh?, gracias, tu también te deseo un feliz día de la amistad", agrego Izzi con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"Bueno será mejor que me vaya", agrego Yamato y salió rápidamente de ahí, ya no aguantaba mas.  
  
"Oye, no se te olvida algo?", le grito Izzi al ver la bolsa en la puerta, pero Yamato no le hizo caso y se marcho.  
  
Yamato salió corriendo del edificio, corrió y corrió hacia ninguna dirección en especial, la verdad es que solo quería olvidar lo que había escuchado, pero esas palabras, esas malditas palabras estaban clavadas en su mente.  
  
"No entiendo por que teníamos que invitarlo", ese grito de a quien consideraba su mejor amigo, le vino a la mente una y otra vez.  
  
"La verdad es que no entiendo por que nos dejamos convencer por Koushiro y TK, ellos también se parecen mucho a el", Matt sonrió ligeramente al recordar eso, haber tenido que convencerlos para que le invitaran a él a esa fiesta, eso si que le fue irónico, "hubiera sido mejor pasar el San Valentín solo, total ya estaba acostumbrado", se dijo para si mismo Matt mientras bajaba la velocidad y se secaba las lagrimas, ahora iba caminando con la vista perdida.  
  
"Por eso mismo queríamos hacer de esta fiesta única, pero ahora con Yamato no podremos, ya que es demasiado frió e inexpresable", este recuerdo hizo que cayera al piso de rodillas mientras se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos, la verdad es que siempre había sido así, desde pequeño la vida le había mostrado que no era de color de rosa, y lo fue formando de esa manera, después de que muchos le habían mostrado que tenerle confianza a alguien solo era lastimarse a uno mismo.  
  
Yamato se paro y seco sus lagrimas, su semblante mostraba mucha frialdad, pero en sus ojos había mucho dolor.  
  
Empezó a caminar mientras se abrazaba así mismo, desde que el era pequeño nadie le abrazaba, solo su hermanito TK, pero a el le veía muy pocas veces.  
  
Le hacia falta sentir afecto, como mostrar algo que desde hace ya varios años nadie le mostraba?, como querían los demás que el mostrara su afecto hacia ellos, si no estaba impuesto a mostrárselo a nadie desde hace ya tantos años?!.  
  
Se abrazo con mas fuerza, quería sentir afecto, quería sentir amor, pero por mas que trataba de sentirlo no podía, solo sentía un vació y un dolor que le recorría todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo ver que la vida siempre iba a ser dura y fría con él, recordándole una y otra vez las palabras de los que él consideraba sus amigos.  
  
"Creo que hubiera sido mejor pasarla otra vez solo, por lo menos veía una película interesante o estaba con mi fiel amiga, mi armónica...", se dijo para si mismo Matt con una pequeña sonrisa de sarcasmo y se dejo de abrazar, y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos. Solo había sido un tiempo de debilidad, ahora volvía a imponerse a ese sentimiento de vació, ahora solamente estaba nuevamente él...  
  
  
  
Había un gran silencio en toda la habitación.  
  
Tai aun se sobaba el golpe que Koushiro al entrar le había regalado, la verdad que todo mundo al verlo se había sorprendido demasiado.  
  
"Eres un idiota", le grito Koushiro al entrar y luego le había dado el golpe en la cara a Tai.  
  
Lo que paso es que cuando Yamato se fue, Koushiro se acerco a la bolsa, y pudo escuchar que aun seguían habiendo gritos y se podían oír perfectamente desde esa distancia, la misma distancia donde estaba Yamato.  
  
Koushiro sintió hervir su sangre al escuchar semejantes comentario y mas cuando vio esos regalos, abrió uno que decía su nombre, y traía una tarjeta.  
  
"Para un gran amigo que jamás me defraudara, eso lose, perdona si soy muy frió, pero no puedo expresarme bien, pero tratare de ser mas humano para la próxima ^^"  
  
Koushiro dejo salir una pequeña lagrima, un sentimiento de tristeza le invadió y mas al ver su regalo, un pequeño dije en la forma de su emblema hecho de plata y grabado por atrás "Koushiro Izumi- Conocimiento", ese sentimiento se volvió a convertir en rabia cuando escucho otro comentario de Tai.  
  
"El no tiene sentimientos, y jamás los tendrá, así que cuando llegue le diremos que se vaya y listo, total no sentirá nada", dijo Tai ya muy feliz.  
  
Después de eso Koushiro dejo caer la bolsa y entro sin aviso, iba muy molesto, se dirigió a Tai que tenia una gran sonrisa y fue ahí donde le dio el golpe.  
  
  
Koushiro ya les había dicho lo que sucedió, la verdad es que aun estaba muy molesto y se unió a él TK y Kari cuando llegaron, los dos habían ido por un pastel para todos.  
  
Ahora todos contemplaban con tristeza el regalo y la tarjeta de Yamato, se sentían de lo peor, pero no era para mas, después de lo que habían dicho.  
  
Y mas Tai el cual tenia dos obsequios, el dije y la camiseta de su equipo favorito que desde hace tiempo había estado ahorrando para comprársela, solo una vez había dicho que se la compraría algún día y Matt fue el único que lo recordaba.  
  
Miro una vez mas la nota, "Se que esto no logra abarcar todos los golpes que te eh dado, pero espero y puedas perdonarme", una lagrima salió de su rostro, la cual en instantes fue limpiada para que nadie la viera, "debemos ir a buscarlo", indico muy decidido, pero antes de que alguien pudiera salir de la habitación una voz les interrumpió.  
  
"TK?", te llama tu madre, interrumpió la sra. Kamiya.  
  
"Uh?, que raro", se dijo para si mismo el rubio mientras se dirigía al teléfono.  
  
"Alo?", contento el chico un tanto incrédulo.  
  
"TK, eres tu?", pregunto la madre por el otro lado del teléfono.  
  
"Si madre soy yo", volvió a agregar ya algo preocupado por la voz de su madre.  
  
"TK, ah pasado algo, tu padre ira a recogerte a casa de Tai", dijo la madre tratando de no llorar.  
  
"Madre, tranquilízate, que es lo que pasa?", indago ya mas preocupado TK mientras sentía una pulsada en su corazón.  
  
Los demás al escuchar al joven rubio se acercaron para saber que pasaba.  
  
"TK... es Matt, el...el ah sufrido un accidente", dijo por fin la madre con voz entrecortada.  
  
"Que le paso, esta bien?", interrogo el chico ya fuera de sus cabales.  
  
"TK, el....es que me acaban de avisar que el...esta muy mal TK, así que tu padre ira a recogerte".  
  
TK dejo caer el teléfono, no podía articular ninguna palabra, su semblante era pálido.  
  
"TK?, TK, estas ahí?, preguntaba la madre muy preocupada.  
  
"Si esta aquí querida, ahora iremos para aya", le respondió el sr. Ishida a la sra. Takaishi y luego colgó el teléfono.  
  
TK estaba ido, no articulaba ninguna palabra, hasta que su padre le hizo reaccionar.  
  
"TK, debemos irnos", dijo el padre mientras se arrodillaba frente a el.  
  
TK le miro directo a los ojos, tratando de que su padre le desmintiera lo que su madre le acababa de decir, pero el padre solo se lo confirmo y luego los dos salieron de ahí.  
  
"Pero que es lo que paso?", pregunto muy enfadado Tai al no saber lo que pasaba.  
  
"Lo que sucede es que Yamato el hermano de TK ah sufrido un accidente y esta muy mal en el hospital", les respondió el sr. Kamiya.  
  
"Que?", gritaron todos al unísono.  
  
"Así es, el sr. Ishida me acaba de comentar que le dijeron que no había muchas probabilidades de que sobreviviera", volvió a decir el sr. Kamiya con un semblante muy triste.  
  
"Pe-pero como.. como paso?", interrogo Tai sin salir de su shok.  
  
"Al parecer el chico no se dio cuenta cuando una camioneta iba a alta velocidad y el cruzo la calle y ....", pero el sr. Kamiya fue interrumpido.  
  
"Cállese!", grito Koushiro entre lagrimas, "nada de esto hubiera pasado si lo hubieran aceptado tal como era", volvió a gritar pero ahora a los demás y luego se marcho, iría al hospital, tenia que darle las gracias a Yamato por el regalo.  
  
Todos los demás se quedaron callados, lo que había dicho Izzi era muy cierto, después de salir del shok, se dirigieron también al hospital.  
  
Al llegar, vieron a Izzi consolando a TK, a todos les latía muy rápido el corazón, por la escena temían ya saber lo que había pasado, pero tenían que comprobarlo, no querían formar una tormenta en un vaso de agua por nada.  
  
Pero si, era cierto, Matt había muerto desde hace 10 min., se los confirmo el sr. Ishida, mientras trataba de mantenerse fuerte ante su hijo y su ex-esposa, la cual si estaba en un mar de lagrimas y el sr. Ishida la consolaba.  
  
TK abrazaba fuertemente a Izzi, y lagrimas salían de sus ojos, en sus ojos ya no había esa luz de esperanza, solo estaba la oscuridad, la tristeza que rodeaba su corazón.  
  
Abrazo con mas fuerza a su mejor amigo Izzi, no quería que se fuera, ya no podría soportar otro mas, siquiera sabía si se recuperaría por eso, eso iba a ser muy difícil.  
  
  
Pasaron muchas horas, ya era 15 de febrero, ahora todos se encontraban en un cementerio y sus atuendos eran de color negro.  
  
Ya no quedaba casi nadie, desde hace ya 1 hora todos se habían marchado, ahora solo quedaba un chico de cabellos alborotados.  
  
"Creo que después de todo... si eras un buen amigo", susurro con vos entrecortada Tai y una fría ráfaga de viento se llevaba aquella lagrima mientras él miraba fijamente aquella lapida.  
  
  
Yamato Ishida (Matt para los amigos)  
  
1987-2000, Amistad por Siempre  
  
Fin  
  
  
Comentarios: Mmmmmmmmmm......... nop se, creo que algo de este fic no quedo muy bien, pero espero que les haya gustado, la verdad desde hace semanas trate de terminarlo, pero esa inspiración me abandono ;_;  
  
Y díganme que les pareció, triste?, aburrido?, tonto?, loco?, sin sentido?, algo, necesito que me digan sus opiniones, Douzo!  
  
Y recuerden, valoren lo que tienen, por que tal vez cuando te des cuenta ya no este ahí.  
  
Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review! ^^  
  
Jaamataashita 


End file.
